Unexpected Guests
by Zioned
Summary: Kagura and Sesshomaru find their new house empty. So kagura invites a few guests....Will Sesshomaru stand the constant choas his brother and co. make in his house?Sesskagu inukag sanmiro


**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha or any of rumiko takahashis characters**

**A/n – err hope u like the story! Thnxx!**

" Hey, are you coming to bed?" Kagura called to Sesshomaru.

" I'll get there when I get there." Sesshomaru replied. Obviously annoyed.

_Can't she tell I'm using my facilities? Is she goddamn stupid?_

It was midnight and Sesshomaru Taiyoukai was getting ready for bed in their master bathroom. Kagura had picked their house right after their honeymoon. The mansion was the hugest thing Kagura could see and it looked like paradise. Yet the one thing they were missing was occupants to fill their empty rooms. Yes, Rin visited quite often bringing along a friend or two. -It was always the male friends who Sesshomaru made sleep outside- but, now she was in college and was talking about marriage with this a friend named Kohaku. Sesshomaru suspected Kagura wanted children but they hadn't discussed it yet.

" Excuse ME? Who gave you the right to talk to me that way? " Kagura questioned accusingly.

" My fairy godmother." Sesshomaru muttered amused. Unfortunately Kagura heard him and a heavy alarm clock was thrown at his head.

" I apologize" Sesshomaru said retreating into bed. He had installed a large king-size fold out couch bed in the living room, but it wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one in their room. Kagura had made sure. She was cruel, but clever.

" Sesshomaru… darling?" Kagura said in a soothingly sweet voice.

" What?" Sesshomaru asked wondering what the sweetness. Wasn't she boiling mad a minute ago?

" Well, I was thinking and you know how we have so many extra rooms?" Kagura sad her voice returning normal.

" How could I forget, I get lost everyday." Sesshomaru replied lazily flipping through the channel with his remote.

" Well what do you think we should do?" Kagura asked snatching the remote and turning the 50-inch plasma TV off.

" Nothing." Sesshomaru said grabbing the alarm clock and setting its time. The upon seeing Kagura's raised eyebrows he suggested, " I could have my people install digital maps in every room. And put in a telephone, cordless of course, also an step- by -step instructional guide hung on the wall but compact and portable which has laser and radio wave to tell you to turn somewhere. For example – turn left at the end of the hallway-." Sesshomaru said flatly.

" Whoa. Not that I'm not impressed about how you thought all that up in like 2 seconds-but- DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS GOING TO COST? " Kagura yelled.

" Well we are billionaires. We have enough money for this." Sesshomaru replied looking at Kagura with disbelief.

" No! I know we have enough money but that is just throwing it down the drain! I have a better idea. " Kagura retorted sneakily.

" How about we ask Kagome and Inu-?"

" No. "

" Why the hell not?"

" Because this Sesshomaru is the man of the house. Therefore, this Sesshomaru has the power to make the house decisions. I am NOT having my useless little step-brother live at MY house." Sesshomaru answered not moving his eyes off the newspaper. He let himself get lost in the snoopy comics covered up by the car crash news.

Then he could faintly hear a noise.

Was- was it…laughing?

Kagura Kaze-Taiyoukai was laughing,

" Would you like to share the issue that is amusing you?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

" Y-y-you!" Kagura sputtered, her face flushed.

" What did I say that caused you to go mentally ill with laughter? " He said tired of her games.

" What you said!" Kagura replied then her eyes narrowing as she comprehended what Sesshomaru had said. Nevertheless she was still amused.

" Do you really think that's works?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded slowly. " Really? Because you have No jurisdiction here." She finished glaring now that she realized he was serious.

" Yes. I. Do. " Sesshomaru said flatly.

" Did I stutter? I said no jurisdiction! What are you trying to prove? That you are the macho man? Kagome and Inuyasha are coming to live with us and that is that. Next week after Sango comes back from that Mt. Filimanjaro climb with Miroku-Chan They will be coming to live with us to. Sesshomaru don't give me that look! Look we have plenty of space and two families will be enough! The freaking place is so big that we will hardly ever see them." Kagura said.

" Kagura, I can tolerate Sango and Miroku- Chan, but not Inuyasha."

" Again, Why the fucking hell not?" Kagura exclaimed irratated.

" Kagura. Inuyasha and Kagome are not even married. " Sesshomaru explained.

" It doesn't matter. They're engaged aren't they? And once they see all us happy couples then they won't wait till the ceremony!" Kagura said.

" No."

" Yes!"

" Not in this house."

" Yes. In. This fucking house!"

"Kagura contain your language. NO."

Kagura narrows eyes

" Fine. Be that way. They are my guests." Kagura said scathingly.

" So when are these guests arriving?" Sesshomaru asked sharply.

" Well I don't have an exact date." Kagura muttered.

" Fine. They will drop out of the sky when they are most unexpected." Sesshomaru said angrily.

" Hey! Don't take that tone with me. I know that they will call before-!"

_**Ding Dong!**_

" Mr. & Mrs. Taiyoukai you have a visitor by the names Inuyasha and Kagome should I allow them inside?"

A slightly metallic voice said through the intercom.

Kagura and Sesshomaru exchanged glances.

" Sure we will be right down." Kagura said after pressing the conference button.

" No…"

" Fluffy I'm sorry I thought they would-!"

" I'm not letting him in."

" You don't have to!" Kagura replied forcefully jumping out of bed.

"…………"

" Are you coming to greet your brother?"

" No. " Sesshomaru answered coldly. Then of course he realized that Kagura was going to let them sleep in his study. Inuyasha could never keep his hands off confidential stuff.

" Kagura. Slow down. I'm coming along."

DONE NXT CHAPPIE AFTER 3 REVIEWS!

LUV YALL THNXX!


End file.
